phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Padvindster-Trammelant
|image = SeniorServicePatchEarned.png |caption = Isabella and Phineas marking Candace's accomplishment patches. |season = 2 |production = 217B |broadcast = 77 |story = Jennifer Keene |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |directed = Zac Moncrief |abcf = November 13, 2009 |international = October 11, 2009 (UK) |xd = 1 januari 2010 |pairedwith = "Kop Op Candace" }} In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the bridge between the mainland and the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. Episode Summary Candace is seen in her room at her laptop waiting for the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert tickets. Phineas and Ferb are outside at 6 AM clearing up the mess from yesterday's event. Candace yells at them to be quiet and turns back to her laptop. Unfortunately, the tickets were only on sale for 13 seconds before they sold out and Stacy phones Candace to ask where she was sitting. She replies that she didn't get the ticket but then hears the TV saying if she was a Fireside Girl then she could get a ticket at tonight's Fireside Girl Jamboree. She logs on to the Fireside Girls website and despite not being a Fireside Girls member, she attempts to guess the patch number. But she repeatedly fails and exceeds her log in attempts. Candace calls Phineas to her room and knowing Isabella is a Fireside Girl, she asks the boys for her patch number. He says he doesn't know but he'll ask her once she's back from her meeting. Rather than wait, she asks Phineas to take her there now. Perry is downstairs and jumps on a floorboard. He falls into the basement and climbs the stairs to where he was. He moves to the left and jumps on the proper floorboard taking him to the HQ with Major Monogram telling him about the new transporter. It hasn't been approved for testing on humans yet, so Perry gets to try it out first. When he does, he arrives in Isabella's Fireside Girls meeting, but quickly teleports away before anyone sees him. Isabella confirms that she needs to be an active duty Fireside Girl to get tickets to the concert. Before she can tell Candace more info, Candace enrolls herself in the troop without hesitation. She gets enrolled but can't attend any events for another week. Candace says she can't wait a week to enroll because by then she'll miss the concert. But the founder of the Fireside Girls, Eliza M. Fireside, steps out of the window/picture and tells Isabella to read out Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6. She says Candace can become a full fledged Fireside Girl and attend the event if she earns 50 patches in one day. Candace agrees and Isabella says she just needs a uniform and they can start earning patches. She asks where she can buy a Fireside Girls uniform, but the girls giggle and Candace realizes she has to make her own through sewing. Perry then transports to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated but is hovering as he is three feet too far to the right. He falls but fires his grappling hook and climbs up the building to see Doofenshmirtz. A glass box falls but Perry steps out of the way. As Doofenshmirtz is complaining to Perry on how hard it is to set a trap to just have him roll out of the way, Monogram adjusts the transporter, fixing the three feet issue and unknowingly transports him into the glass box. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he is on a low carb diet but whenever he exercises, Milly and Katie knock on his door with cupcakes. He buys them as he can't resist their cupcakes but then shows Perry his ray gun. He will use it to turn the bridge to the Fireside Girl Cupcake into broccoli so no one will get any cupcakes. Perry unscrews a screw from the floor during this time. Candace then gets started on her patches and Phineas and Ferb plan a path to earn 50 patches in less than a day. Candace has to place markers after finishing each task so Isabella's troop can track her progress. While earning her patches, a song Go Candace Go plays in the background. Several patches include (But not limited to) helping senior citizens across the street, climbing mountains, juggling ice cream and wrestling an alligator in a sewer, but loses time fighting the alligator and then moves onto her final task. She needs to deliver cakes to everyone who ordered them before 5 PM, otherwise she misses out on the ticket. Phineas tells her to take the roller coaster they built and she delivers all but one box of cakes. Perry escapes his cage by throwing the screw at the ray, turning it so Doofenshmirtz turning the trap into broccoli. He then bends the ray to hit the roller coaster accidentally. The roller coaster turns into broccoli and Candace has to deliver the last box on foot. She runs to Doofenshmirtz's door, and with the elevator out, she climbs the stairs to the 38th floor. Perry aims the ray at himself and transports just in time and the machine is turned into broccoli. Doofenshmirtz receives the cakes and asks Candace is she is too old to be a Fireside Girl. She replies by saying yes, yes she is. Candace runs to where the meeting was held and it turns out she doesn't have 50 patches as she didn't drop the last marker. The founder gives her the World Record patch and she now has 50 patches. She gets the ticket and everyone goes to the concert. However, when she asks Isabella why Phineas and Ferb went to the Jamboree with them, she tried to tell Candace the whole speech about how she's allowed to bring guests and Candace didn't need to be a Fireside Girl to come. But she wanted to become one anyway and tells Candace to work on her good listener patch. Songs Go Candace Go End Credits A replay seeing Candace wrestling an alligator in a sewer, and then hearing a bite that Phineas says will leave a mark and Ferb agrees but on the alligator. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair By jumping on the floorboards, the first time landing in his basement, goes back up and goes to the floorboard right next to the one that leads to the basement and jumps on the floorboard going into his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *'This episode holds the record for most badges shown in an episode.' *For once, Perry's fight with Doofenshmirtz (if there even was one the day before) has failed to clear up Phineas and Ferb's project, requiring them to stay up all night to clean it up themselves. *Ferb asks where Perry was rather than someone who speaks more often. *Another of the theme song's lyrics were fulfilled, discovering something that doesn't exist, with finding the Turtle unicorn. *This episode reveals Candace's middle name: Gertrude. *Adyson's last name is revealed to be Sweetwater. *The song Go Candace Go has the same beat and similar lyrics as Go, Go, Phineas. *This is at least the second time Candace and Doofenshmirtz have met. The first time was in The Ballad of Badbeard. However, this time, Candace is far more lucid. *Buford makes a cameo as one of the bullies in the "running with the bullies" scene. *The totem pole Candace carves for one of her patches contains likenesses of Phineas, Ferb and herself. * It is uncertain if Candace remains as a Fireside Girl or not. * The Teleporting Sequence with Perry is a vague, hard-to-catch reference to Half-Life 2. In Half-Life 2, Dr.Kliner had invented a teleporting system that, before the game's events, was tested with a cat, much like how Perry was forced to test it. Major Monogram and Dr.Kleiner have a similar line 'Fire it up, Carl!' and 'Barney, if you'd be so kind...' respectively. Both lines show similarities on where they tell an assisstant to turn on the teleporter. The final reference is the easiest to catch. Perry's teleporting to random places, ultimately teleporting just off of solid land in the final teleport, just like Gordon when he teleports into the water. * When camera zooms on Candace as Isabella tells her to work on her good-listener patch, another teen Fireside Girl can be seen behind her, but she is seen with a orange beret, compared with a brown one Candace had on, which means she may not have orange-ish hair. . * In "Ready For The Bettys" Candace's room was full of the Bettys things but here in this episode it is full of Paisley Sideburn Brothers stuff. Goofs *Throughout this episode, Phineas' watch seems to disappear and reappear. *When Candace earns the "bug collecting patch", Phineas and Ferb are sitting next to each other, but she earns the "motion sickness patch" they are no longer sitting next to each other. Continuity *This is the second episode to heavily involve the Fireside Girls (the first being Isabella and the Temple of Sap.) *When the rollercoaster starts up, Phineas says "Stay seated"(Permanescan Sentados) in Spanish, which could mean not to raise the lower bar. This is a carryover from the Original Pitch. *Similarly to "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", Phineas uses a checklist whenever Accomplishment Patches are earned by a Fireside Girl (Candace in this case). *This is the second episode where we see the Fireside Girls trying to sell cupcakes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Unlike in "Don't Even Blink", they sell the cupcakes in log shaped boxes instead of regular ones. *One of the patches Candace earns is entitled as "Discovering Something that Doesn't Exist patch", a reference to lyrics in the theme song. *The Fireside Girls Anthem is heard in the background whenever the Fireside Girls' lodge is in view. Allusions *When the keyboard keys fly off Candace's face, they do so in a digital version of "Shave and a haircut, two bits". *The "running with the bulls patch" and the "running with the bullies patch" are a parody of the famous Pamplona Running of the Bulls. *The Paisley Sideburn Brothers are a parody of many teen heartthrob bands. They may have been modeled at least in part off the Jonas Brothers, who gained fame partially through Disney. *The totem pole Candace carved with her and Phineas & Ferb's face, it may be from Camp Lazlo where Lazlo made a totem pole of him, his friends Raj & Clam, along with a bunny and a gnome. *While Phineas is explaining to Candace how she has to help the senior citizens cross the street, the Jeopardy! theme can be heard in the background. *Most Scouting organizations run organization-wide events called Jamborees. The 21st World Scout Jamboree was held in the United Kingdom in 2007 and celebrated Scouting's 100th Anniversary. *The Music Playing on the Paisley Sideburn Brothers Sound similar to "Play my Music" from Camp Rock played by the Jonas Brothers. *When Candace takes off running to make her last delivery to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, an acoustic guitar version of "Go, Candace, Go" plays in the background. This is an homage to the scene in The Graduate where Benjamin Braddock gets out of his car, which just ran out of gas, and starts running to stop his girlfriend's wedding. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Linda * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Isabella Murad as Milly * Isabella Acres as Katie * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Kelly Hu as Stacy (Heard on Phone) :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls